Anger Managment
by tommygurl07
Summary: Jonathon tries to take revenge and someone. Lex gets a little more interested in learning clarks secrete.


by: leeanachs07  
  
published: thursday may 27th 2004  
  
rating: pg  
  
description: Lex wants to know clarks secrete. Will clark tell lex? Will jonathon learn how to controle his temper?. Will pete ever get a fanfiction written about him?. WHO KNOWS  
  
this takes place in season 2, after lionel luther gives martha the watch.  
  
OH YES. THIS IS MY FIRST ACTUAL FANFICTION, SO BE KIND. IM ONLY 15 (A HIGH SCHOOL SOUPHMORE) FOR GODS SAKE  
  
ANGER MANAGMENT  
  
Jonathon had been looking all over the room. He was looking for something that he hid. It was a object that he and martha had found the day they found clark. They were not for sure, but they had a feeling that it came down with clark. Jon pulled open one of martha's drawers. He started serching through it. He filled around untill he found a silver box. Curiosity winning him over, he opened it. Inside was a expensive looking watch. Jonathon took it out of the box to look at it better. He turned it over. On the back pannel said 'with love, L.L'. Jonathon knew this was not lex's style. Jonathon was mad. He could feel the hate growing more for this man. Only one word was in his head. 'Lionel Luther, your going to pay for this'. Jonathon thought. he had taken enouph from lionel, and god help him. he wasnt going to anymore. jonathon put the watch back in the silver box and put it back in martha's dressor, forgetting to put the lid back on it. he closed the drawor and walked out of the room. he was angry.  
  
jonathon turned out the door and started down the steps. he bumped into clark who was going up the stair's. they colided head on knocking jonathon down. clark remained standing. "dad are you ok". clark asked. he reached his hand down to give his father a hand up. jonathon exepted the hand and stood up. "dad, whats wrong". clark asked.   
  
jonathon walked over to the counter and grabbed the phone "nothing son. im just a little ocupied right now". the man said. clark looked at him agian before turning and heading up the stair's.   
  
"ok. well i will be in my room doing homework if you need anything". clark said while running up the stair's.   
  
jonathon dialed lionel luthers number. 'you better be there your son of a bitch'. jonathon though. finially after a few rings the man answered the phone.   
  
"lionel luther speaking". he said.  
  
"its jonathon. i was just wondering if you would want to come over for dinner". he asked.   
  
"well jonathon. i would love to. what time do you want me there". lionel asked.  
  
"actually right now". jonathon said while trying to hide the anger in his voice.   
  
"ok. give me about 10 minutes. see you then". lionel stated and the hung up the phone. 'well that was quite strange'. lionel thought to himself.  
  
20 MINUTES LATER  
  
jonathon was sitting at the kitchen table with a gun laying across the table. it was around 9pm so it was dark outside. jonathon, who was still very angry saw lights on the garage and heard the gravel in the driveway. 'finially. wonder what took the son of a bitch so long'. jonathon though. lionel got out of his car and walked up to the door. without even knocking he walked right in. "hey jonathon. you were the last person i expected to invite me ov ......why do you got a gun". loinel asked. jonathon stood up.   
  
"im done with your sick mind game luther". jonathon said. he picked the gun up and put it by his side making sure lionel knew he was serious.  
  
"what is this about kent". lionel asked. anger coming over himself  
  
"i found the watch you gave martha. i have took allot of stuff from you luthers and im not going to take you trying to take my wife. you have taken about everything else from me". jonathon said. he got the gun ready.  
  
"MR KENT". lionel yelled. clark who was up in his room heard this and supersped down to where his father and lionel luther were standing.   
  
"dad whats going on here". clark asked. seeing the gun brought back memories and reminded him of his fathers temper. clark wasnt worried. he knew that if his dad tried to shoot lionel he would be able to stop him.  
  
"mr luther here seems to want to hurt your mother. he's been giving her threats". jonathon said. he lied to his son to get clark on his side. he knew he woud regret it later, but he was so angry he didnt care. he knew that if clark got mad, that clark would take care of lionel.  
  
"jonathon. where did you get that from. why are you doing this". lionel asked. he could see clark getting mad. "clark, i did not threaten your mother. your father called me and invited me over for dinner and when i got here he had a gun and told me that he found a watch that i gave your mother as a gift". lionel stated.  
  
clark did not know who to beleive. his father had never lied to him but he knew that lionel did not have a reason to threaten his mother. going with his gut, clark calmed down and moved closer to his father.   
  
"dad, put the gun down". clark told his father. when his father only looked up at him clark then said agian, but this time in a roupher tone. "dad, put the gun down or i will make you put the gun down". jonathon didnt budge. it only angered him more, having his son telling him what to do.  
  
"die you lieing son of a bitch". jonathon said. he then pulled the gun up to eye lever and slowly pulled the trigger.   
  
clark knew he could not let his father kill this man. clark football tackled his father and pulled the gun out of his hand. "LIONEL RUN". clark yelled. as soon as clark told lionel to run, lionel ran out the door and to his car. clark sat on his father untill he heard lionels car speed out of the drive way. clark looked down at his father only to see his father looking up at him with anger only rising.  
  
"CLARK, WHY DID YOU DO THAT". jonathon asked. he wanted to smack his son. but he knew that doing that would only hurt him more then his son.  
  
"dad, your not getting up untill your calmed down and tell me what happened". clark said. he knew that his father could not push him off him and was satisfyed with the odd's.  
  
after a moment or two when jonathon was calmer clark got off of jonathon and let him stand up. clark skanned over him to make sure he didnt hurt him when he tackled him. to clark he looked ok. he knew that his father probly had a few bruses but was ok.  
  
"lionel has a 'thing' for your mother clark". jonathon said as he pulled up a chair.  
  
"dad. i know. but what good is it going to do by shooting him". clark stated. clark knew his dad was stobern and that he would have to practically fight with him before he got what he wanted out of him.  
  
"clark. lionel luther gets what he wants. he doesnt stop untill he does. and he wants martha. clark ....the luthers take everything for us". jonathon said in defeat.  
  
"dad, mom loves you. she isnt going to leave you for lionel luther. yeah they might have allot of stuff we dont have ....but mom loves you". clark said trying to make his father feel better. from what he could tell. it worked.  
  
"i know son". jonathon said.  
  
"so what happened and i would prefere the ACTUAL story to". clark said. clark was upset that his father had lied to him. clark also knew that when his father was mad that he said and did things that he didnt mean to do on purpose.  
  
"i was looking for this thing that came down the da .....i was uh umm looking for something. thats when i found the watch". jonathon said. jonathon almost told clark about the glass object that they had found the day clark came to earth. when jonathon was done he could see that clark was upset.  
  
"DAD, WHAT WERE YOU LOOKING FOR?". clark asked. clark was mad. he hated when his parents hid things from him. he had a good idea what his father was talking about. it was probly something from space that came down the day of the medior shower and his parents didnt want him to find out about his past.  
  
(cliff hangher huh. i will try to finish this later. for now though i got chores to do. sorry. i promist i will finish it later. but for not .....its a clifhanger) :) 


End file.
